partridgefandomcom-20200214-history
KMKYWAP guests
Alan had many guests on Knowing Me, Knowing You (both radio and TV)... with Alan Partridge and Knowing me Knowing Yule, and this is where you can read about them. Radio Series: episode 1 Lawrence Camley "Britain's greatest living author" - don't drop his book, The Soul of Time, on your foot! Ally Tennant A relationship therapist whom Alan hates, naturally. Adam Wells An entrepreneur who was involved in ORGIES in the 60s and is on the show to promote his new vegetable based soft drink. episode 2 Simon Fisher A child genius to whom Alan gives a clip around the ear. entry originally read " ....A child genius whom Alan gives a clip around the ear." As the interview with Simon features the distinction between "who" and "whom", it is important here to use the correct personal pronoun. you fukn kidding? Janey Katz A psychotherapist who hypnotises Alan. The genesis of "Smelly Alan Fartridge" Nick Ford A rebellious lawyer who's really cool, man. TV Series Keith Hunt Keith Hunt was the second Guest on the first television episode of KMKYWAP. He was the new host of This is Your Life. Keith was surprised when Alan brought Keith’s son on to the show and revealed that it was Keith’s son’s birthday. However Keith had forgotten that it was his son’s birth day; a fact Alan repeatedly recalled thereafter, much to Hunt's irritation. Sue Lewis Sue Lewis is a show jumper who appeared in the first episode of KMKYWAP. She smokes pot. During the show Alan got a horse and jump on to the stage and asked Sue to jump the jump on the horse. Sue then told Alan that she couldn’t as it would break the horse’s legs if the horse jumped on concrete. This irritated Alan immensely. As a thank you, the horse poops on the ground which Sue cleans up. Sue Lewis is probably the most boring guest to have appeared on KMKYWAP. Shona McGough Shona was the third guest on the first episode of KNMYWAP. Shona was the frontwoman of a Scottish punk band who preformed on KMKYWAP in the first episode. On the show Alan stupidly asked her “What has a Scotsman got under his Kilt.” Shona replied “His penis”. Tony Le Mesmer Hypnotist and magician who appears episode two of KMKYWAP Alan's BBC TV Series. After performing illusions, Tony hypnotises Alan, who inadvertently confesses to having a discreet location in mind which he uses often for extra marital conquests. Joe Beesley and Cheeky Monkey Alan invites Joe onto the show to perform his ventriloquist act on the final show of the KMKYWAP series, as part of a promise made to Joe when Alan was a child. After warning viewers to "Hold onto their side, as they might just split", Joe's act does not live up to the promise, with Alan interjecting when he forgets a punchline. Alan shows he has a kind heart, by allowing Joe to leave, encouraging the audience to clap so he can exit with some modicum of dignity. Category:KMKYWAP